Timeless
by Pineapple Lump
Summary: Fluffy oneshot about Jack/Lotti. Let's see how Jack tries to win over a fair, and usually fairly angry, maiden named Lottie.


Hey everyone! I'm back!  
Sorry it's been so long. I've had a major writers block *sigh* (still do actually…*double sigh*)  
Anywho, I've been trying to work on a Break/Alice request for Blacklightangel, but it hasn't been going that well…  
For all the Break/Alice fans out there, I promise I will get around to it!  
But back to the point, here is a Jack/Charlotte for Fuuko96!  
I only read the manga and I think that the pocket watch that plays Lacie was made before Lotti and Jack first met. If that is indeed the case, I have altered it. I hope you enjoy it all the same!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here!

* * *

"I know you're here somewhere, Jack!" Lotti shouted. She had her knife ready in hand as she stormed through the estate walls. Where was that little weasel?

The weasel, AKA Jack Vessalius, laughed as he went along his way to see Glen. Lotti was so fun when she was furious and throwing knives at him. ^_^

Jack sneaked through the hallways with expert skill until he arrived at Glen's study. He flung open the door and announced his arrival with a bright, and very loud, "Hi Glen!"

Glen glanced up briefly from whatever he was looking at on his desk, muttered a 'hi' before turning back to it.

"Whatcha looking at?" Jack looked over Glen's shoulder at the sheet lying on the desk. It had creases all over from being screwed up. Jack's face fell slightly as he saw the sheet music for 'Lacie.'

"Aw Glen…" Jack gave his friend a sympathetic pat on the back, for once at a loss for words.

"I wanted to hear it, but I can't be bothered to play the piano anymore," Glen muttered with a sigh. Jack knew he really meant he could _bear _to play the piano, now that Lacie wasn't around to sing with it.

"It is a beautiful song," Jack agreed. He snapped his fingers together as he thought of something. "You know Glen, I am an amazing music box maker."

Glen just sort of stared at Jack. "Amazing is hardly the word I'd use."

"Awesome, wonderful, whichever word you were going to use," Jack said. "How about I make _you _a box that plays this song for you? That way you don't have to be bothered to play the piano."

Glen's just stared at Jack, his face the same as always like it was set in stone. Finally he pulled another sheet of paper out and put it on top of the music.

"Awesome and wonderful weren't exactly the kind of words I was thinking of either."

* * *

Jack peeked around the corner. He grinned, seeing that familiar pink hair. She was walking towards where he was hiding, scowling, probably because she still hadn't found him.

Jack snuck around the corner, like he was trying to find his way out without being caught.

"A-ha!" Before Jack could barely blink, he was on the floor, Lotti's heel stabbing into his back, and her hand yanking his long plait.

"You know you're not supposed to be in here!" Lotti snapped. "How is it you are always able to sneak in?"

"Um…Miss Lotti? You're hurting me…" Jack said. Lotti just yanked his plait harder.

"Why are always coming here anyway?" Lotti hissed. "You'd better not be bothering Master Glen. He does have important stuff to do!"

Jack turned his head to grin at her. "Why, I come to see you of course, Miss Lotti."

That answer only caused Lotti to pull Jack's hair harder, very nearly ripping the entire thing out of his head.

"I don't hear Master Glen complaining, so I'll tolerate you," Lotti muttered, removing her foot from his back.

Lotti gently pulled Jack to his feet with his plait. The sweet smile on Jack's face caused her to blush, so she stomped on his foot to hide it.

"But the second I do, you'll be out of here before you can blink!" Lotti threatened.

Jack cried out in pain. "Yes, I believe you. Really, such a feisty lady," Jack said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Lotti just huffed then turned in the direction of the gate, pulling at Jack's plait like a leash.

As Lotti led Jack through the garden, Jack's eyes fell on a rose bush. There weren't very many flowers in the Baskerville estate compared to his own, but these flowers were very pretty. The pink reminded him of the pink in Lotti's hair.

Jack plucked one of the flowers then held it out to Lotti. Lotti stopped and took the flower, looking at it as if it was something totally alien to her.

"What, hasn't anyone ever given you a flower before?" Jack asked. "I find that highly surprising, for your beauty far surpasses any of anything I've ever seen. The rose is so pale in comparison to you."

Lotti tossed the flower behind her, stomping on it as she went. Jack wasn't surprised. That was her general reaction to whenever Jack gave her a flower.

"I get plenty of flowers," Lotti said over her shoulder. "And save those stupid pick up lines of yours Jack. They don't work on me. And next time, pick flowers from your own garden!"

Jack grinned and just nodded as Lotti continued, pulling him along behind her.

* * *

"No, it goes like that," Glen said. "The note is higher." Jack quickly corrected the problem in the pocket watch he was constructing.

As Jack was working, Glen watched him silently.

"Jack, why are you making a pocket watch?" he asked finally.

"Hmm? Oh, well I thought I would put my skills to the test," Jack replied. "Besides, a simple music box wouldn't represent this song very well in my opinion." Or Lacie, Jack thought.

"But why a watch?" Glen asked.

Jack put the finishing touches in place. He opened up the watch and the sad melody played. He just looked at Glen then, waiting for him to answer his own question.

"Timeless," Glen muttered as the song played, the memories coming with it. Jack just grinned at him.

The melody finished and Jack placed the watch into Glen's hands. Glen looked at it briefly before pushing it back into Jack's hands.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Jack opened his mouth to protest but Glen bet him to it. "I believe Alice it waiting for you."

Seeing as Glen was actually trying to get Jack to Alice faster, Jack just nodded and went on his way. He was careful to avoid Lotti as he'd snuck in, once again, but was at the stairwell to Alice's room in no time.

"Jack! You're here!" Alice leapt up and hugged Jack the second he stepped into the room. Jack laughed and hugged her back.

"I promised, didn't I?" Jack replied. Alice nodded eagerly.

"What do you want to play first, Jack?" Alice asked, leading him to her soft animals.

As Alice took Jack's hands, the pocket watch fell to the ground with a _thud_. Alice dropped Jack's hands and knelt down to pick it up.

"What is it?" Alice asked, handing it back to Jack.

Jack opened the watch and let the melody play out. When it was done, he closed the watch. He took a seat on Alice's bed, looking at the watch in his hands. Alice joined him, looking at it too.

"I made this for Glen," Jack said. "We made it together. But he decided he didn't want it. I thought he might really like this too…"

Jack sighed. He wasn't upset that Glen hadn't accepted something he made, but rather was more upset for him. If only Glen could just deal with his pain of Lacie, then maybe he wouldn't be so depressed.

"You must really care about Glen," Alice said. "If you made that for him." Jack smiled at her.

"Of course, he's my best friend."

"What about this Lotti lady you've told me about before?" Alice asked. "Do you care for her?"

Jack grinned and placed a finger to his lips. Alice giggled and copied him.

"But you tell me Lotti always yells at you," Alice whispered. "Maybe you should make something to show her you care too. Maybe she hasn't realised it yet."

Jack smiled and ruffled Alice's hair.

"You know Alice, that isn't a bad idea."

"Yes, but don't put any of those cheesy pick up lines in there," Alice said, tugging at Jack's plait. "Otherwise she'll run away."

* * *

"Hey Lotti! WA!" Jack sighed as once again he found himself on the ground with Lotti standing on his back.

"How do you always sneak in here?" Lotti screamed. Uh oh, he'd caught her on a bad day. She was practically fuming.

"I came here to ask you something, Miss Lotti," Jack said.

Lotti halted her attack on Jack and glanced at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Jack asked.

"A necklace with lots of jewels. Are you happy now? Get out." Jack hummed to himself.

"Well that's not very exciting. Choose something else."

"DON'T BOTHER ASKING ME IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO LISTEN!"

* * *

Jack looked at his latest construction. It was just a simple pocket watch, and didn't play a melody when opened. However, the cover had an intricate pattern of a flower engraved on the front. Nearby was a similar looking flower, fake, but still beautiful.

Jack yawned and leaned back on his chair, closing his eyes and already falling asleep. He'd spent all the night finishing his latest masterpiece. The bell of a clock rung out, indicating a new hour. The sudden sound caught Jack off guard and he fell backwards in his chair. Now that he was on the ground, even though it was somewhat uncomfortably, Jack began to fall asleep again. However, a knock at the door refused to let him sleep.

"Um...Master?" Gil popped his head around the corner. "Master? You weren't in bed... I thought you were going to Miss Charlotte's party?"

"Yes..." Jack mumbled.

"...Master?"

"Yes Gil?"

"...It started an hour ago."

"..." Jack sat up and took the new watch he'd constructed to look at the time.

_Tick...tick...tick..._

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

Jack quickly leapt up and put his equipment away as swiftly and carefully as he could. Gil, Jack's jacket already in hand, helped his Master into it.

Jack put the watch in his pocket and headed for the door, throwing a rushed 'goodbye!' after Gil.

"Master!" Gil quickly caught Jack's hand and placed the fake flower in Jack's hand. Jack quickly thanked him then hurried on his way.

Jack arrived at the hall a few moments later, huffing and puffing. The grounds outside were full of tables of food, and tables for people to sit at.

Jack looked around at all the people, trying to find that familiar pink hair. He jumped as Glen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're late," Glen commented.

"I know. I was up all night working on Lotti's gift," Jack said with a sigh. "I hope she likes it."

"She's in a good mood because of her birthday and all the special attention she's been getting," Glen said. He pointed to a group of young men. "I think she's in the middle of there." He patted Jack on the back before turning away. Parties weren't really his thing.

They weren't really Jack's either. He was planning to leave with Glen once he'd given Lotti her gift.

Jack approached the group of men and pushed his way through. Sure enough, there was a sparkling Lotti in the centre, blushing and looking shy. Jack was the only one besides the girl herself that knew it was all an act.

"Oh wow, this is extraordinary!" Lottie gasped, pulling a jewelled necklace. "This is just what I wanted. Thank you very much Mr. Clearwater!"

The man blushed and started on some stupid thing about how it was nothing because of his riches. Jack pushed him out of the way before he could put any of the others to sleep with his story.

"Jack, do you mind?" Lotti asked, dropping the act. She had her hands on hips, the blush gone. "I don't believe you were even invited."

"I thought I'd give you something for your birthday," Jack said, holding out the pocket watch and flower. "I am just an insignificant music box maker, but I made this watch myself for you. And when I saw the flower, it reminded me of you." The rich suitors trying to get Lottie's attention scoffed.

Lotti took the pocket watch. Jack smiled as she took time to look at the pattern. She looked at the flower however and frowned.

"Are you saying I'm fake and stiff?" Lotti asked. Jack shook his head.

"Not at all. For a normal flower can look beautiful when it blooms, but it wilts away and dies quickly. This flower is very beautiful, but cannot match you of course, but it's beauty does not fade. I believe you are like that. Timeless."

Lotti stared at Jack's smiling face, suddenly not caring about the other suitors around her. That was the first real, genuine thing she'd heard all day, and the first honest compliment she believed Jack had ever said.

"Well, thank you very much Jack," Lotti said. "Are you staying for the rest of the party?"

"No," Jack said. "As you said, I wasn't invited. I was going to leave with Glen after this." He bowed. "Hope you enjoy your gift and have a wonderful party."

Without another word, Jack left Lotti with that heart melting smile of his.

Lotti watched that golden plait as he left. The other men quickly circled around her again, trying to woo her.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I must see my other guests," Lotti said politely as she quickly left.

Lotti disappeared into the hedge maze and sat on a bench. She looked at the flower and watch. A smile and a slight blush crept across her face as she looked at them. She kissed them both before rejoining the party. For once she wouldn't throw out and trample on a flower he'd gotten her, and for once she'd allow herself to fall for his cheesy love line, as Jack had for once been honest.

* * *

"HOW DO YOU ALWAYS GET IN HERE?" Lotti screamed, stabbing her heel into Jack's back.

"Ow! I already told you, I know a secret passage way!" Jack cried.

Lotti released him and dragged him by his plait to the gate, muttering away to herself. Jack grinned at the blush on her face. It was worth letting himself get caught every time he saw that look on her face.

Priceless.

Timeless.

* * *

Ta da!  
Hope you all enjoyed it. I apologise for any OOCness but I don't know much about Lotti and although I love Jack to bits, I'm not sure I do well to keep him in character! Hope I didn't spoil it for all you Jack/Lotti fans.  
Just before I leave, I have actually gotten around to doing my profile! There are the couple ratings so far and a brief explanation if you have no idea what on earth I'm on about.  
So, as usual, if you love this couple hand a big banner up on the tallest building in your city, or review or favourite.  
Thanks for reading!  
. Pineapple Lump .


End file.
